Tenemos que hablar
by Taniuskey
Summary: Naruto es despertado en mitad de la noche por el Kyubi! Que tendrá que decirle el zorro de nueve colas? Después de votación popular... habrá continuación! n.n


_Este es un oneshot que escribí para un concurso n.n como no tengo nada mejor que hacer lo publico aquí xDD Ojala os guste!!_

* * *

**Tenemos que hablar…**

Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama después del duro combate contra Chôuji…un reto que consistía en comprobar quien podía comer más ramen en cinco horas.

-Naruto…- dijo una voz.

-AAAAAAHHHH!!! UN VIOLADOR!!!!-exclamó Naruto escondiéndose entre las sabanas.

-Idiota!! Siempre hace lo mismo!!! Que soy yo!!

-Eres…eres mi conciencia??

-Tu eres tonto o fumas flores?? Soy yo!! Kyubi!!

Naruto comprendió entonces que aquella voz provenía del monstruo sellado en su interior. Ese que, por mucho que hiciera la digestión, no se marchaba…

- Maldita sea…tengo que ir al psiquiatra. Ya estoy empezando a hablar con la tenia.

-QUE NO SOY LA TENIA!!

-OH DIOS MIO!! Entonces…. Entonces….ENTONCES ES QUE ME HA VENIDO LA REGLA!! NO ESTOY PREPARADO!!

-SOY KYUBI!! K-Y-U-B-I!!!! EL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS!!!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh. Pues haber empezado por ahí!!

-Que asco de vida…-suspiro Kyubi.

-Oye oye!! No te quejes tanto!! Que el otro día te lleve de fiesta con el Shukaku!!

-Es que ya no te acuerdas?? Lo que hiciste fue pegarle una paliza!!!

-Ah es verdad… oye, hablando de sillones reclinables... cuando voy a ser Hokague??

-Quién te crees que soy?? La pitonisa Lola??- inquirió Kyubi- A mi que me cuentas!!

-Jo…

-Ademas… quién en su sano juicio querría que tu fueras Hokague??

-Mis fans.-Anunció Naruto con toda seguridad.

-He dicho en su sano juicio…

-Oh…

-Bueno Naruto…iré al grano: Tenemos que hablar.

-QUE??? VAS A DEJARME???? DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO JUNTOS???

-Ja! Más quisiera yo que fuese eso…

-Entonces??- preguntó Naruto, extrañado.

-Lo primero: Deja de una vez de comer ramen!! Estoy harto de decirte que no me gusta!!

-Pero a mi sí!!Eres un egoísta!!

-Pues come otra cosa que me guste a mi de vez en cuando!!

-Como qué??

-No se…Un conejo muerto o dos, algún ciervo…

-Que asco!!

-Pues si no comes algo sustancioso estos días no volveré a prestarte mi poder!!

-Mmm… creo que mañana hay cocido en casa de Sakura… Me acoplare.

-Bien. Segunda cosa: Cuando vas a volver a entrenar en serio?? La gente me subestima por que estoy encerrado en un cuerpo de niño rubio, tonto y torpe!!- se quejo Kyubi.

-Ey no me insultes!!- se queda pensando- Veras, es que la ultima vez que intente subirme a un árbol paso una cosa muy curiosa.

-Te suplico que lo expliques.

-Pues veras…

_Explicación de Naruto...By Naruto_

_Estábamos Sasuke, Sakura y yo esperado a Kakashi-sensei. Llegaron las 6 y aun no había aparecido. _

-Naruto, eres idiota.- dijo Sasuke de repente, sin motivo aparente.

-Que?? Por que??- interrogo Naruto.

-Por que sí.

-NARUTO!!TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO CUESTIONES A SASUKE!!- Sakura le pega un puñetazo a Naruto- SASUKE ES UN SER SUPERIOR!! NO LE MIRES!! NO LE TOQUES!! NO LE HABLES!!- de pronto cambia el tono de voz a uno especialmente empalagoso- Sasuke, cielo… Ya he encargado a los escultores que pongan una estatua tuya en la plaza de la aldea, he dicho al cura que nos casaremos la semana que viene, he encargado el vestido de novia, he repartido las invitaciones, he comprado por Internet unas damas de honor y te he hecho un yérsey.

-No voy a casarme contigo, niña pelo-chicle.-aseguro Sasuke con total tranquilidad.

-Sa…Sasuke…tu…tu me odias???- pregunto Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te odio.-respondió Sasuke.

-Ah no???- a Sakura la empiezan a brillar los ojos.

-Te aborrezco.

Sakura empieza a chillar como una loca, se da cabezazos contra un árbol, se muerde un brazo, se tira del pelo y se va corriendo.

-Eres cruel.-sentenció Naruto.

-Debo serlo para matar a alguien…

-A quien??

-A alguien muy malo. Saldrá en el capitulo 130 del manga y 80 del anime.-explicó Sasuke.

-Y como se llama??

-Uchiha…Itachi.

-Anda!! Como tu hermano!!

-Que?? Lo conoces??

-Claro, el otro día me invito a un trinaranjus en el bar de la esquina. No hablaba mucho, pero era un tío majo.

-I…ta…chi!!!- gritó Sasuke con cara de psicópata.

-Tienes alergia?

-No.

-Y por que estornudas??

-Déjame en paz!! Sabes donde esta mi hermano??- preguntó Sasuke aun con su cara de psicópata

-Pues creo que sigue en el bar o, para ser mas preciso, en el suelo del bar… resulta que se pidió una copita para hacer tiempo hasta que yo me tomase mi trinaranjus y poder raptarme. Como vio que tardaba mucho se pidió otra, luego otra, y otra mas… El caso es que se puso borracho, mato a un señor que se acerco a él a pedirle la hora y después de bailar la macarena encima de la barra se desmayó.

-I…TA…CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!- Sasuke saca un montón de kunais y de armas de índole metalico-afilada y se va a toda prisa.

Media hora despues…

-Vaya mierda…ya me he vuelto a quedar solo. Así es que no se puede entrenar!!

_Fin del Flash back_

-Y desde entonces no voy a la piscina.

-Vale, y ahora me gustaría saber que tiene que ver eso con lo que me acabas de contar…-dijo Kyubi algo confuso.

-Esa es otra apasionante historia que me da pereza contar.

-Creo que dejare de intentar buscarle sentido a lo que dices… Ah! La tercera y última cosa.

-Que es??

-Cambiaté de ropa alguna vez!!!

-Es que no tengo dinero!!

-Pues deja de gastarlo en ramen!!

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado!!- chilló Naruto hecho una furia.- DIVORCIO!! YA!!


End file.
